rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bite Out of Crime
Bite Out of Crime '''is the 17th episode of the fifth season. It first aired on the 17th of March, 2015. It was written by Alicia Kirk and Katie Wech. The episode was directed by Steve Robin. Plot The squad works overtime hunting down a serial killer sniper. Maura befriends a man who is a witness to the crime, who happens to suffer from a mental condition that has him believing he is a wolf. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Idara Victor as Nina Holiday Guest Cast *Enver Gjokaj as Jack Armstrong *Tina Huang as Susie Chang *Aly Mawji as Ned Drake *Danir Trama as Wesley *Cameron Deane Stewart as McGruff Quotes '''Susie Chang: Dr. Isles is the first president elect in the field of forensic pathology . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Yes, and the first whose patients are all dead . Susie Chang: the cake as the celebration is interrupted Okay, I'll just, eh, take this to the fridge . Susie Chang: not the morgue fridge . Detective Jane Rizzoli: If that goes anywhere near a person with a toe tag, I'll know it . Susie Chang: I understand . Detective Jane Rizzoli: I'm watching you Chang! . Susie Chang: The morgue fridge is the only thing big enough to fit this cake in . Angela Rizzoli: Dead man tell no tales . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Well, he is shot, right, Maura? He wasn't run through with a spear or something? . Dr. Maura Isles: Well, I need to autopsy to confirm the cause of death, but these wounds are consistent with a gunshot, yes . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Well, just because it is a professional killer, doesn't mean it's a professional hit. Ned wasn't even supposed to be here . Detective Vince Korsak: Professional killer, random target? . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Don't day the R-word! It's bad for morale! . Dr. Maura Isles: You know I think he has clinical lycanthropy, usually brought on by schizophrenia or a psychotic break . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Do I need a tattoo on my forehead that says: "What does that mean, Maura?" . Dr. Maura Isles: Oh! I assumed you were just shocked into silence because his condition is so rare . Detective Jane Rizzoli: No! . Nina Holiday: Turns out custom reloaders are very cooperative people . Nina Holiday: after I threatened them with a warrant to seize all their chemicals to search for unregistered tags . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Hey, did you get my text? . Dr. Maura Isles: You said you were coming down . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, and then I said: "scratch that, I need you to come upstairs and talk to Teen Wolf" . Dr. Maura Isles: Oh . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Well, after that it's just variations of "where the hell are you?" . Dr. Maura Isles: These emoticons don't deserve to be used in such disturbing ways . Detective Jane Rizzoli: Gets the point across, doesn't it? . Trivia Gallery S5E17 - 1.jpg S5E17 - 2.jpg S5E17.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes